


puppy (in) love

by cryystal_m00n



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cats, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, its literally just hyuck being soft for a puppy nd jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: donghyuck loves jeno, he really does. but he feels like the puppy to kitten ration in the house is not in his advantage.





	puppy (in) love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happypudu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypudu/gifts).



> bianka, i hope youre happy w this nohyuck cause im not gonna write u anything else for now, i gotta write my other fics, Bro  
> to the others who are here for that soft nohyuck content, please, do enjoy this

it’s always jeno bringing home stray cats. every single month, jeno would walk in, his coat a little bit bulkier than when he left in the morning, and when donghyuck would just quirk an eyebrow, the coat would meow. really, it’s become a routine for them. 

he loves jeno, that’s not even debatable, but the cats, the three ones they kept, just… don’t seem to like donghyuck. he feeds them, pets them when they come to sit on his face while he’s trying to play on his ds, yet they never show any signs of loving him back. 

and to be fair, donghyuck is sick of it. he wants to have a furry friend that will love him back. a furry friend that isn’t johnny. 

so when he notices a tiny and dirty furball following him home from his evening class, he can’t bring himself to let the little baby stay in the cold. he stops in the middle of the street, the little thing running straight into his legs. he chuckles, but is quick to reach and scoop it into his arms. 

a puppy looks at him, eyes full of curiosity, behind its curly fur. donghyuck falls in love right then and there. 

he runs home, the puppy barking happily from its safe place in donghyuck’s arms. he doesn’t even care that his white shirt is now ruined, he just wants to get home sooner and shower this baby with love and the cats’ shampoo. 

as he opens the door, which is always left unlocked by jeno since he knows donghyuck is too lazy to search for his keys when he comes home, bongsik looks at him for one moment, before going back to her already destroyed piece of cardboard. 

donghyuck walks past her with ease, cradling the puppy closer to his chest. he’s not sure if she’d slap him or if she’d just ignore him, but he doesn’t want to find out yet. closing the bathroom door behind him, he put the puppy in the sink, his bag falling on the floor with a small  _ thud.  _

the puppy tilts its head to the side, its floppy ears moving along with it. donghyuck almost falls on the floor, joining his bag, a sad little cry falling from his lips. 

“you’re so cute!” he more or less yells, running to the sink and giving the puppy kisses, not stopping even when he feels the dirt slipping in his mouth. 

the puppy falls back, its back hitting the cold marble. it yelps, before it remembers that donghyuck has been kissing its head, and then the puppy begins to bark again. 

“shh, buddy,” donghyuck says, as he takes a look at its lower side. “alright, a dude puppy, that’s cool, you’re cool, please promise me you won’t hump bongsik and seol.” 

the puppy barks one more time, just as the bathroom door slides open, a confused and still sleepy jeno rubbing his eyes as he searches for his boyfriend. donghyuck turns and gives him a big and innocent smile, his body trying to cover the puppy. 

the dog jumps on his back and donghyuck feels his wet paws letting their imprints on it. he tries not to shiver as jeno frowns at him. 

“what are you doing?” 

“washing my hands?”

his frown deepens. “and your shirt is all muddy because?”

“it’s not dirty! you’re dreaming! and-and i’m the ghost-demon in your dream!” donghyuck cries out, but his voice gets covered by the puppy’s own cries. 

“is that… that’s a dog, right?” jeno asks, pushing his boyfriend away and finally making eye-contact with the pup. “why do we have a dog in our sink, hyuckie?”

donghyuck gasps, turning to face the dog too. “there’s a-- how did you get here?!” he yells in the puppy’s face. the puppy just puts his paws on donghyuck’s face and kisses his nose, his tongue hanging out. he hears jeno sighs, but donghyuck quickly places it with the fond sighs he gets from the elder when he keeps on singing britney spears at three in the morning. 

he knows they’re keeping him. 

“you better wash it. and it’s not gonna sleep in our bed!” jeno says as he turns around and leaves the bathroom. 

“it’s a he and he’s sleeping in your place tonight!” donghyuck sing-songs, before looks at the puppy again. “i think i’ll name you coco.”

coco barks, jumping and knocking down one of donghyuck’s cleansers. 

“yeah, i like coco too,” he says. 

he quickly washes coco, paying attention to his curly fur and making sure each and every curl is squeaky clean. after he deems his work good enough for the night, he dries coco using one of jeno’s extra soft towels, just because his new child deserves to be spoiled. 

he exits the bathroom, coco wrapped in the white towel, only his tiny face peeking out. in his already exhausted state, donghyuck doesn’t even notice seol watching them from her the top of the bookshelf. coco, does though, and he is quick to jump out of donghyuck’s hold, wet paws already settled on the top of the couch as he tries to reach seol. 

seol remains unbothered, tail swinging back and forth. her attention shifts to the corner of the room and so she jumps down and goes to where bongsik is sitting, letting herself fall on top of the other cat. 

donghyuck sighs, moving to pick the puppy up again. he kisses his head, burying his face in the curly brown fur. “ignore them, they’re mean,” he mumbles, pressing a single kiss on it. 

coco still looks at the cats over his shoulder, but donghyuck lightly pats his head and leaves the living room, heading to the bedroom. on his way there, he realizes that he hasn’t fed the puppy yet. so he runs to the kitchen, almost knocking into their barstools, before coming to a sudden stop, right in front of their fridge. 

coco resting on his hip, just like how taeyong holds jisung when he’s making donghyuck food on unfortunate mornings for the elder, he looks through the food they have left. eggs, milk that has probably gone bad, some apples and almost moldy avocados. nothing suitable for a growing puppy. 

he ends up feeding him some of the cats’ food, hoping that it won’t make coco sick. he’ll have to enjoy this for the night. not that coco minds eating cat food anyway. he finishes the serving in less than three minutes, before his eyes fall back on the bag of food donghyuck is holding. 

“no, baby. that would be too much--” he stops right when coco starts whining and before he knows it, he’s pouring the puppy a second serving. he looks at how happy the puppy looks and he can’t help but feel his heart grow tenfold. 

after coco is finally satisfied with the food he ate, he jumps on donghyuck’s legs, trying to get himself in the human’s arms once more. the boy happily picks him up and finally,  _ finally  _ walks over to the bedroom, this time knowing he can go to sleep. 

he pushes the door open with his hip, taking in the sight of his boyfriend already fast asleep on their bed, hogging all of the blankets as his cocoon finally reached its peak. 

the honey-blond tries not to coo at his boyfriend, covering his mouth quickly to muffle the whine that comes out. the sound still slips out, but jeno gives no sign of having heard him. 

he lets himself sit on the edge of the bed, not even the dipping of the mattress stirring jeno up. donghyuck puts coco down on the floor, the towel acting as a temporary bed for the puppy. 

donghyuck gives coco one more smooch, before he lays down, wrapping himself around jeno’s cocoon. he falls asleep in seconds, not even realizing when his eyes close. 

it’s the sound of jeno giggling and sneezing and the bright light that wakes him up in the morning. he cracks one eye open, but quickly closes it when the sunlight blinds him. 

“you’re so cute, scoob,” jeno whispers. 

“his name is coco!” donghyuck whines, finally standing up and looking at his boyfriend. 

he breaks into a smile as soon as his eyes fall on the brunette. he can’t help it. not when jeno’s eyes are still puffy, the lines from his pillow still imprinted on his cheeks, dried drool visible in the light. to anyone else, jeno might look disgusting right now. but to donghyuck, the boy looks like perfect, and it’s moments like these that make him fall for jeno again. 

said boy turns to face donghyuck, coco turning too. “his name is scoob, shut up.”

the younger pouts, not even worried about jeno’s poor heart, and starts talking in the voice he knows makes his boyfriend fall for any of his antics. “coco.”

jeno looks at him, eyes going from donghyuck’s lips to his eyes. 

“fine,” he sighs. “coco it is.”

donghyuck whoops, before leaning in and pressing a little kiss on jeno’s cheek, doing the same to coco too. he settles back down, head resting on jeno’s lap as he buries his face in his crumpled shirt. 

he falls back asleep with jeno’s fingers threading through his hair and a small smile written on his face.    
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yell at me to update my other fics   
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
